


Take Me To Church

by warriorfelix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Religion, i'm not trying to make any particular comment on religion or whatever, it's just the song made me want to write, specifically christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorfelix/pseuds/warriorfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hot drunken, passionate flurry, Michael and Gavin had sex.<br/>This would have been the start of many happy times together, their true feelings now out in the open, had Michael not felt that he couldn’t love himself anymore for his unspeakable sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song of the same name, i honestly don't know where else to go with this fic so unless someone wants to prompt me, it'll probably just be the one chapter.

Michael woke up in his apartment with a pounding headache. Dance music still ringing into his ears, he quickly ran through the night in his head. Dinner with the RT crew, clubbing, lots of drinks, sex with Gavin.

Michael felt his heart sink down to his feet. He sat up in the bed and turned his head to see the beautiful British boy just next to him, sprawled out and fast asleep in nothing but a slightly tangled pair of Michaels boxers.. A lump the size of a bowling ball formed in his throat and he started to tear up. He swiveled around to sit with his legs hanging over the side of the best, head buried in his hands. Gavin was so beautiful. Michael fucking hated it. It was disgusting. Playing the whole Mavin thing up for the cameras because the fans liked it was one thing, but they had full-blown penetrative sex. And they loved it and it was the best thing he’d ever experienced and the worse thing he’d ever done. Like, the Bible specifically talks about it, doesn’t it? It says that kind of thing is detestable. They’d both be put to death back in the day.

Michael started to sob. First it was just a tear or two and some staggered breathing, but it turned into basically uncontrollable weeping. He loved Gavin. He loved Gavin so fucking much. But it was wrong and he knew it. He felt dirty somehow.

Michael stood up from the bed slowly and wiped the tears from his eyes. He snatched some dirty shorts from the floor and slipped them on hurriedly. Gavin stirred in the bed and Michael turned to him. The dirty blonde opened his heavy eyes and smiled lazily. He opened his eyes a little more and realised that Michael had been crying. He shot up and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to wipe away dried sleep from his eyes.

”Micool? Are you alright?” Gavin asked, his voice catching a little from its lack of use.

“Go back to sleep, Gav.” Michael tried to make his voice sound as calm and caring as possible, but Gavin noticed the little wobble and stood up from the bed. He went straight in for a big hug but Michael stepped back, almost afraid to be touched. The look of sadness and rejection on Gavins face cut through Michaels heart and he stormed out of the bedroom moodily.

Michael couldn’t stand to look at himself in the mirror before getting in the shower. The water was far too hot and Michael knew it. His skin was turning red and he was scrubbing himself a lot harder than was necessary. When he finally stepped out of the shower he kept making a point to avoid looking into the mirror above the sink. He dried himself down with a possibly-clean towel, trying not to look at himself, and got dressed into some baggy jeans and a tshirt with something he said on it.  
Gavin was standing in the kitchen finishing up two coffees for the both of them when Michael came out of the bathroom.

”Look love, if last night really made you that uncomfortable we don’t have to do it again. I just want to talk about it.” Gavin said in the most reassuring-and-totally-not-hurt tone he could muster.

“It’s not that dude... It’s just... It’s hard to explain.” Michael was honestly lost for words. He knew how he felt about Gavin and he’d be fine with it if he hadn’t been taught how disgusting it was his entire goddamn life.

”Look, I’m not gonna rush you. It’s okay. Come sit down and have some coffee. You like a right mess”, Gain tried to tease, but Michael barely heard it. He murmured half-heartedly that he was going for a drive, snatched his keys off the table and slammed the door on his way out.


End file.
